<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bicycle Race by KiwiLeif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346213">Bicycle Race</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLeif/pseuds/KiwiLeif'>KiwiLeif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Being a Bastard, Ficlet, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLeif/pseuds/KiwiLeif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just a perfectly normal velocipede," he says. What a wanker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bicycle Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, look. No gears,” Aziraphale says. “Just a perfectly normal velocipede.”</p><p>“<em>Bicycle</em>,” Crowley says through his teeth, thinking <em>‘This is for the jibe, isn’t it? You</em> <em>bastard. You utter, utter bastard. We were just listening to Queen; you know exactly what it’s called. I love you.’</em></p><p>Because that’s what Aziraphale does. He toes that line of bastardry, just enough to stay in Upstairs’ good books, but also just enough to make it abundantly clear when he’s. Well. Being a bastard.</p><p>“Get in, angel,” he says, and he can see the way Aziraphale is looking, even from behind. He’s doing that thing again – doing that disconcertingly wide grin, the eyes that don’t blink enough, the tight, unmoving posture. The cryptid thing. Friendly, but toeing the line of bastardry, because he doesn’t want to be around this human with her strange surly awareness, but being An Angel™ means he has to play nice, so he’s acting out the bare minimum of Be Not Afraid 101. But he doesn’t <em>want</em> to be nice, so he’s going to be weird about it. It’s what keeps the locals out of his bookshop, keeps them whispering about him for decades and centuries.</p><p>Aziraphale continues to stand just that little while longer, just that tiny extra bit necessary to really sell the cryptid in him without straight up flashing the poor girl his many eyes and accidentally flaying her alive, and Crowley loves him so utterly, utterly much.</p><p>If anyone asks, Aziraphale will say he stays that extra while to watch the girl go inside, because being An Angel™ means making sure she gets back inside her home safely, but Crowley knows better. He’s known better for such a very long time, and it is wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>